Zidane Tribal: The Midnight Theif
by Xanthera
Summary: He can steal it all. Treasure, an airship, even a person. You name it, he’ll take it. But he just might have found the one thing he can’t steal: a girl’s heart. ZxG, my first try at an AU.
1. Prologue: Infiltration

Once again, I apologize for not updating Peaches And Cream. I have major writers block on it, and I'm stumped as to what I should put in it. So here's something else I've been working on. I'm pretty happy with it, but the prologue is kind of iffy. Whatever, just enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9, Square does. If I did own it, Zidane and Garnet would have kissed at least once.

* * *

He set down his spyglass and smiled. His tail twitched anxiously as he watched his target disappear. Black cloak billowing in the cool wind that blew across the lake, he stood up in his stolen rowboat.

Stolen, like most things he owned.

Zidane Tribal was the most notorious thief in the kingdom of Alexandria, and as of yet had never been thwarted. In fact, no one even knew what the face under the infamous black hood looked like, and were completely unaware of the fact that he walked among them in broad daylight, even _with_ his trademark tail wagging 24/7. Though he was the most wanted criminal in the kingdom, he had been accepted by the general populace as a fact of life, mostly because he took pity on those who had little to call their own, and only stole from those with wealth to spare.

In spite of himself, he chuckled at this thought. What was he? Some sort of fairytale hero? He shook these pointless thoughts from his head. He didn't have time to be thinking about such trivial things. This was his most daring heist, and he couldn't afford to make his first mistake now. Not when the punishment for stealing _this _particular treasure would be death.

He grabbed his oars and quietly rowed toward the castle. Once he hit the shore, he slung a large, empty sack over his shoulder and stepped out of the boat. He slipped between the trees and bushes of the castle's lush landscape like a liquid shadow. Finally, he came to a stop behind a large oak tree that stood to the side of one of the many entrances to the palace. Peeking around the edge of it to see how well the entrance was guarded tonight, he smirked as he saw that there was only one soldier.

Bending over and picking up a rock, Zidane threw it hard at another tree that stood a few yards away. As the solitary guard ran to investigate the sound, the thief dashed silently through the entrance and up the stairs that lay directly in front of him. His cloak flared out behind him as he slid in and out of the flickering shadows cast by the many torches hanging on the stone walls. He knew exactly where he was going. He had read and reread a stolen map of a castle, and by now had it completely memorized. This was a very good thing, seeing as even the soft sound of rustling paper could attract unwanted attention.

As he neared his destination, the young man drew his dagger and gripped it tightly, knowing full well that in this particular section of the castle the security would become much tighter, and for good reason. After all, who knew what kind of lowlifes might try to sneak into the bedchambers of Princess Garnet?

* * *

Heh. So now you know what he's planning to steal. So, you like it? I'm aware that it isn't as good as it could be, but trust me, it'll get better. Review, people! I can't improve if I don't know what you like and don't like about my writing. I'm BEGGING you! No one EVER reviews my stories! Change that, PLEASE! Reviews make me a very happy kitty. But don't flame me. Flame me and I'll hunt you down and turn you into an oglop.


	2. Chapter 1: The Heist

Well, I updated the next day! How odd. I had it written, I just needed to go over it once more to edit it. Anyway, one of the things that I had a good time with on this chapter was incorporating elements of the original game into the story. This chapter was amazingly fun to write. I hope it's as fun for you to read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FF9. Period.

* * *

The moon danced on the surface of the lake, creating the illusion of jewels floating on water. A soft breeze blew through the open window of the tower, cooling the face of the young girl who watched with glazed eyes. Words couldn't describe how much she wanted to be out there.

Outside.

Garnet had never left the palace. Not once, for her entire sixteen years of life. Not even to walk amongst the people of Alexandria. How was she supposed to become queen if she didn't even know what her subjects were like? What they wanted and didn't want? What they believed in and what they scorned?

Of course, she had tried reasoning with her parents with this same logic before. Many times, in fact. But they always responded with something like, "A lady such as yourself is not fit to walk the dirty streets at such a tender age."

"If the streets are so dirty, why do you love them so much?" Garnet sighed, remembering the discussion that had taken place only a few hours before. Looking at the stone floor with distaste, she turned and walked out of her room. It hadn't even been a discussion. It was just another boring lecture.

"Princess, you should know by now that you aren't to leave the castle."

Garnet sighed in response to the gruff voice and clanking metal that was following her. "Captain Steiner, I'm just going to take a walk," she said, not looking up. "I have to stretch my legs. You needn't worry about my safety, I'm not even going to leave this floor."

The tall knight nodded. Armor creaking, he moved back to his post in front of the door to Garnet's bedroom. She was such a rebellious girl. Didn't she know that what her parents did was for her own good? Well, she would soon grow out of it. He smiled.

"Ah, youth," he sighed as he watched the princess walk off. "What I wouldn't give to be just a few years younger and to feel that rush once again."

He shook his head. _Stay focused_, he thought. _You're on guard duty._

----------

Zidane grinned as he watched the princess walk past him, completely unaware of his presence. This would be easier than he thought. It looked like she wouldn't return to her room for a while, which would give him ample time to set up. As she rounded the corner and out of sight, he ran silently through the last hall toward her room, and peeked out from behind the wall. He grinned and melded back into the shadows as he pulled out his secret weapon; an oglop.

Without having to aim for more than a second, he threw the bug, and it hit it's target directly between the eyes. The knight yelped in surprise and fell to the floor, clawing at his face in an attempt to rid himself of the pest. It took all of Zidane's willpower not to laugh at the pathetic sight. By the time the knight had squashed his tiny assailant and brushed himself off, Zidane had already marched right past the oblivious guard and into Garnet's bedchamber.

He closed the door quietly behind him and walked to the bedside table, where the princess's evening tea was cooling in the breeze created by the open window. Smirking, he pulled out a small bottle, and poured the clear contents into the hot tea that sat in the center of the ornate metal tray. Then he walked nonchalantly into the wardrobe sitting against the far wall.

After a few minutes, Garnet returned, and sat on her bed. Breathing in the soft aromas that wafted under her nose, she daintily picked up her teacup and drank deeply.

"Hmm." Garnet smelled the tea again. Was this a new blend? It was more calming then usual. She was actually quite tired. Within seconds, she had fallen unconscious onto her pillow, in a state of sleep so sound that even a gong couldn't have awakened her.

Zidane laughed softly to himself and walked out of the wardrobe.

"Sleeping Weed," he smiled, looking down at his prize. "Gotta love it."

----------

"Well, Alexandria, it appears you have failed to stop me yet again."

Every person in the city looked up at the voice that had just echoed from the top of the church. There, standing on the tower, was the famous dark figure known as the Midnight Thief. A large sack was slung over his shoulder, obviously containing the spoils of his latest robbery.

"Though I must admit, I'm disappointed. I thought for sure that this, your most valuable treasure, would have been more carefully guarded than it was. It was hardly worth the effort I put into planning the heist. It took almost no work at all. But things will be different with this treasure. You may have the chance to get it back, provided you pay a small fee. You'll find the price tag tacked to the wardrobe of the Princess's room. Until next time, I bid you all farewell."

With that, the thief jumped down from the tall building into the alley next to it. In the few seconds it had taken for two Alexandrian soldiers to get there, the mysterious man had already disappeared into the night.

----------

Garnet's eyes fluttered open, but she closed them quickly as a bright light invaded her vision. After a while, she opened her eyes again and looked around.

This wasn't her room. It was some kind of… warehouse.

Was she still asleep? No, that couldn't be. Her head hurt to much for it to just be a dream.

She lifted her hands to soothe her throbbing headache… Or, at least, she tried to. She looked down, still in a daze after just waking up, and found that she was bound tightly to a chair.

"I see you're awake."

The princess looked up in surprise and stared at where the voice had come from. But there was nothing there except for a few boxes. Soon, however, she saw the source of the voice, and looked upon the face of her captor as he stepped out from behind the stack of crates. He was young, probably only a little older than she was. His blonde hair was tied back in a half ponytail, and his blue eyes gave off a playful gleam. A grin crossed his face, revealing two rows of perfect white teeth. And what captivated Garnet the most was the mysterious scar that crossed his left cheek, marring what would normally have been a flawless face.

He walked closer to her and bowed, mockingly. "Your Highness, I humbly welcome you to the home of the Midnight Thief."

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Trapped in The Hideout

Well, the fluff is gonna start to show itself in this chapter. Ish cute! Yeah, I'm having way too much fun writing this. This chapter was cowritten by my friend, so this chapter is dedicated to her. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Zidane's hideout. The rest belongs to Square.

* * *

Garnet looked at the thief with wide eyes. How could this have happened? How could anyone have gotten past the guards and into her room? Why had he taken her prisoner? Why _her_? All these questions and more whirled around in her head, along with a surge of anger.

"Why did you bring me here?! What do you want with me?! I demand that you release me at once!"

Zidane smirked. "What good would that do me? If I did, you'd just go running off to the castle and telling the authorities the location of my hideout, and then I'd be executed by sundown. Whereas if I keep you here, I'll be able to wait until your parents pay the ransom, and then I'll be set for life."

_Ransom._ So that's what he wanted with her.

He closed his eyes and chuckled. "Besides, letting you go wouldn't be any fun for me."

Fear overtook Garnet as she heard this last statement. What did he mean by that? Did he mean that he was going to…?

"I'm warning you," she said, her voice quavering with panic and rage. "If you don't let me go this instant you'll suffer dire consequences."

Zidane laughed. "Like what? Like I said, letting you go would get me killed. Nothing is as dire as that. Keeping you here is the only choice. Sorry, My Lady."

Garnet gritted her teeth and glared at him as he walked closer. With a derisive smile, he took her chin in his hand and leaned in close to her. "Forgive me for sounding clichéd," he said, "but you're very pretty when you're angry."

The princess looked him in the eye, trying to hide her terror. Tears of fear began to fall from her brown eyes. She cursed inwardly for her lack of self control.

"Ooh," the thief hummed, brushing away one of her tears. "And you're even prettier when you're scared." He let go of her chin and stepped away. "Well, I'll leave you be for now. I have things to do."

Garnet watched as Zidane walked off, disappearing into some unknown dark corner of the warehouse. She stared after him, and a few minutes later, she heard the distant sound of a slamming door, signaling that he had left.

_Did he…?_ She frowned, wondering why he had done something so ignorant as leaving her alone. Well, it didn't matter why he had done it, the point was he HAD left her alone. Realizing that it might be her only chance to escape, she began to pull at the ropes binding her wrists to the arms of the chair. Needless to say, this did almost nothing, seeing as the ropes were tied so tightly.

A fresh wave of fear washed over Garnet as several new thoughts entered her mind. What if he didn't let her go even if her parents DID pay the ransom? She didn't want to think about what might happen if she wasn't rescued. What if she was just left here?

Suddenly, her body tensed. Something felt… out of place. Almost like something was missing.

Her pendent!

Her right hand jerked upwards, trying to reach her neck, knocking the chair off balance as it pulled on the rope. She throw all her weight to the right, trying to find her center of gravity, but despite her efforts, she fell into the crates that were stacked beside her. Everything fell to the ground with a loud crash.

_Ow… _Garnet looked over to see how much damage had been done. She winced; not only had she knocked over several empty crates, but a piece of splintered wood from one of the crates had given her a long cut on the back of her hand. Luckily, it had also cut through a good portion of the rope. She pulled her hand upwards and the rope snapped.

Her right hand was free.

She struggled to undo the expertly tied knots. Damn that thief.

After working her way out of the ropes and the chair, she stood and brushed herself off. Nursing her right hand, she looked for an exit. Where had that slamming noise from earlier come from? If she could remember which direction it had been in, she would be able to find the door that the thief had used, and she'd be out.

She thought for a moment. "Well," she said quietly to herself, "if I was here…" She stepped to the chair's original place. "…then he went…" She turned around. "That way." Smiling at her victory, she walked cautiously foreword into the labyrinth of crates.

--------

Zidane watched from the top of a stack of boxes as the princess stood up in the pile of splintered wood. He smirked at her persistence. She was smarter than she let on.

"But not smart enough," he whispered to himself, smiling. He picked up his spyglass and continued watching.

--------

She stumbled through the warehouse, jumping at every little shadow or small noise. It was dark. Too dark for her liking. She was scared. Truly and utterly scared. She wanted to be out of here. She just wanted to go home, to be back in her bed. Was this what she got for wishing for more excitement in her life? The words of her tutor, Dr. Tot, echoed in her mind;

_Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it._

She brushed these thoughts away, knowing that she would need to concentrate to find her way out.

Finally, she found her way out of the jumble of boxes and into an open space. She looked around, and saw, to her delight, a metal door on the other side of the room. She walked towards it, elated that she would finally be going back to the castle. She smiled as she thought of the thief's reaction once he saw that she had--

"I'm afraid your little escapade ends here, Your Highness."

Garnet looked up in surprise, and watched, frozen in fear, as the Midnight Thief jumped down from some unknown dark region. He landed neatly in front of her, blocking her exit, and stepped closer to the shivering princess. He circled her, and she backed away, terrified, soon finding herself with her back pressed against the wall.

"You know, real thieves aren't like the ones in the storybooks you read," he said, grinning. "We're not bumbling idiots. True thieves are intelligent. We have to be, considering what our profession requires of us. And as the Midnight Thief… Well, I think you get the picture."

Garnet scoffed. "Thievery is a profession?" She covered her mouth, regretting having said something that arrogant to her kidnapper.

Zidane chuckled. "If you have the nerve to call sitting in an overstuffed chair and talking all day a profession as well, than yes."

The princess seethed. "You dare mock the Alexandrian royalty?! There is much more to being a part of the Court than you know! Diplomacy and keeping international relationships alive is very important and tiring!"

Zidane quirked an eyebrow. "And you know this from experience…?"

Garnet looked at the ground. "Well… I've heard what it's like from my parents, and I've watched them…" She blushed, realizing her mistake in responding to his taunt.

Zidane's smile faded, and he roughly grabbed Garnet's wrist and pulled her close to him.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked, struggling to get away. The thief kept a firm grip and pulled her back, keeping her in a bear hug while still holding tightly to her wrist. He looked closely at it and frowned. Garnet closed her eyes tightly, anticipating the worst.

"What did you do to yourself?" Zidane asked, incredulously. "Geez, you really should have just stayed there instead of trying to escape and getting yourself hurt."

Garnet cautiously opened one eye and saw, to her surprise, that the Midnight Thief was wiping the blood off of her wounded hand.

"C'mon." Zidane began pulling her again, leading her through countless piles of boxes, chests, and sacks, until Garnet had all but completely lost track of where she was. Soon she found herself in a cozy little corner of the hideout that was furnished with a small bed, a dresser and a washbasin.

His prisoner still in tow, Zidane began to search through one of the dresser drawers until he found a roll of thin, white cloth. He ripped off a long piece and held it in his mouth, then gently dipped Garnet's injured hand into the washbasin.

Garnet stared, astonished, as the thief proceeded to bandage her hand.

"There," he said, tying a final knot. "Now you know that escaping isn't an option. It'll just get you into more trouble. And hopefully, with that knowledge in mind, I won't have to tie you up again." He winked and walked off, leaving Garnet standing alone in his room with her mouth hanging open in shock.

To Be Continued…

* * *

WEEEEEEEE! Cuteness! I'll admit, there are a few small sections of this chapter that I'm not too pleased with, but whatever. REVIEW!


End file.
